


not a match

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora Week 2020, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500, glimadora week, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020 (August version): Day 2: AngstSometimes it just didn't work.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880764
Kudos: 6





	not a match

Sometimes you were just too different, even if you were on the same side.

At first they were friends, best friends that quickly got closer as the days went by. Glimmer loving her new friend and her boldness, while Adora loving her next start and being able to call someone new her best friend, once again feeling brave enough to trust another person and feeling happy.

Because yes, they  _ were  _ happy, having a strong and fierce friendship unlike anything else.

A princess and a former Horde soldier.

And as time moved on, their platonic feelings changed into something more red, something romantic.

And like fools, they believed they were the same, not taking their different pasts into account, or without trying to learn more about the hidden parts of each other. They wanted a relationship, and they wanted to be happy, and that was all on their mind.

To feel safe and happy and fluffy, without any trust issues.

And at first it had all been perfect, a little too perfect.

They had rushed into it, thinking that if they were best friends, they would be incredible girlfriends, but far from every strong friendship was a match made in Heaven when it came to romance.

And as time went by, more and more of their differences became known and their relationship slowly became strained. They didn’t know why, and didn’t want it to end. They loved each other and wanted to live happily together.

After all, it had always worked before.

And soon, the spark seemed to disappear only to be replaced with confusion. Was this what they really wanted? To be left in a weird relationship they didn’t know much about even though they were in it?

One that felt so different and uneasy in some ways?

The answer was no, and it was with crying in their eyes as they broke up.

Because yes, even if everything had worked as best friends, not everyone is a perfect romantic match. And they had to figure that out the hard way.

All they could hope for now was for things to go back the way they were before.


End file.
